Unlikely Always Happens
by LittleDragonOfTruth
Summary: Drabble. Two wanderers are forced to share a room during a rainstorm. No romance, but a possible friendship.


Unlikely Always Happens - A Drabble

It was raining. Of course it was, it always had to rain when he was tired and miserable. Link tugged the cowl of his cloak a bit before quickly slipping his hand out of the rain. Darting up the last few steps he nearly collided with someone stepping onto the path. He wasn't sure how he had missed the man, dressed in such a vivid red as he was, but he supposed it was due to the torrential rain pour.

"Sorry," He muttered, not stopping his brisk walk towards the inn. The other man easily kept pace with him. Link could see him just out of the corner of his eye. He was a bit taller than Link, and not an elf that he could tell. Link frowned. The guy didn't seem to be much affected by the rain, though he was clutching the tattered edges of his cloak together.

Holding the door open for his path-companion, the two of them stepped into a crowded foyer. Ignoring the red-cloaked man, Link tried to peer over the heads of the people in front of him. Being fairly tall, though not as tall as Red-Cloak, it was easy to see that they weren't going to be getting helped just yet.

Link pushed back his hood and shook his head. Water spattered away and onto nearby people. Some turned to glare at him, saw his ears and hushed to a whisper, glancing back fugitively. He rolled his eyes; didn't they know that elves picked up whispers easier? Not that he was paying any attention of course, but still.

People shuffled around and keys were handed out as money flowed. Link finally stepped up to the desk and made eye contact with the innkeeper. The portly man pursed his lips.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm 'fraid that with this weather, I'm havin' to pair up strangers in the rooms. There're two beds and I'm knockin' down the price a bit fer the inconvenience."

Link glanced about. Many of the people who entered after him were paired up already with lovers or family. His eyes landed on the one he had entered with. The man looked up and Link made a decision. Waving him over, the innkeeper explained the situation again.

"How much?"

Link stiffened slightly at the dangerous grace that was present in his tone, even with only two words spoken. He fumbled with his coin purse, sorted out the coins from rupees and handed over the required amount. A key was held out and the taller man waved a hand towards it before stepping away to pick up a bag Link hadn't noticed before. Shrugging and smiling politely at the innkeeper, Link took the key and headed towards the room they would be sharing.

Without saying a word to each other they both divided towards different sides of the room. Link began to peel off layers and drape them over one of the chairs in the room until he was down to his undershirt and shorts. Wrapping himself in the blanket provided, he pulled out his weapons and began to dry them off with a towel he carried in his pack for that very purpose.

A creak attracted his attention and he looked up. His roommate had yet to take off any layers and was sitting on one of the chairs. Well, he had his cloak draped over the back, but by all appearances the other man was dry.

The creak had come from the chair. The taller man had one knee up and was propping up his gauntleted arm on it. Except…

"Is that a gauntlet or your actual arm?"

No one ever said Link had had any tact and if the slight widening of the man's eyes was any indication, not many people had ever come right out and asked him. Then again, not many people had the red eyes of the Sheikah either. Link wondered what the man could see that he couldn't.

"It is a replacement." The man's voice was soft and Link heard the hesitations behind the even tone. Link nodded, he wouldn't question him about it anymore. There was silence until Link switched to cleaning his hookshot.

"What sort of mechanism is that?"

Link held it up to let the other man have a better look. "It's called a 'hookshot'. It shoots out a chain that latches on to wood or other things and you can pull yourself up." He could hear the question asked before it was even thought to be asked and held it out for the other to take and examine. A gold clawed hand curled gently around the silvery metal of the hookshot and Link noted that the claws of the hookshot looked very similar to the guy's hand. His right hand was flesh and it wiped away faint particles of dirt from an inscription.

"Can you read this?"

Link shook his head. "No. I recognise the letters, but only from seeing the like." He eyed the man's face. "Can you?"

A slight nod. "If I am correct, it reads 'Link'."

Laughter bubbled up from within and he hastily covered his mouth. "Of course it does." Dark ruby met bright sapphire in silent query. "My name's Link. I didn't know that it said that though. Fate likes to play with me."

"You believe in fate?"

"If not fate then destiny. A friend of mine had prophetic dreams. Most of them had me in it."

A noncommittal hum and the man held the hookshot out. "As you gave me yours, my name is Vincent Valentine."

"It's a pleasure."

"Indeed. Not many are fully comfortable in my presence."

Link shrugged. "I've met many a strange person. My sister's an immortal child and I've been carried around by an owl."

Vincent laughed lightly, but Link could hear that the man believed him.

-

The two of them slept easy in each other's company. Despite being used to waking up first, he was slightly surprised to find that Vincent was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Link eased up as quietly as possible, but he needn't have bothered. As soon as he had moved to get up, Vincent's red eyes snapped open and narrowed in on him. Link, despite a thrill of alarm and wariness, gave him an easy smile and stretched.

It took a moment for him to realize he had noticed, but after realizing, he wondered how he had missed it. The guy's cloak was _attached_ to his back. Seeing it slip up over Vincent's shoulders without being pulled by hands made him stare a little before laughing at himself and shaking his head. He could travel through time and change his race with masks; self-moving fabric shouldn't be that unusual for him. He was the Hero of his people's deities…

Link paused as the Tri-Force on his left hand tingled sharply. He glanced first at his hand to make sure no glow could be seen through his glove and then looked at Vincent. The man was examining him warily and openly.

Link slowly straightened to a more defendable stance.

"What was that?"

Link stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not sure, but the fact that you felt it makes me think it has something to do with you. I usually feel it when something important happens."

"And you're the only one who does normally." He tilted his head, as if listening to something Link couldn't hear. The Tri-Force tingled slightly. "It's aligned with a higher power of good."

Link didn't bother to hide his surprise. "How did you know?"

"Because, through no choice of my own, I am connected to those not of the good." He flinched slightly. "Chaos informs me you are a Hero?"

'_Chaos?'_ He nodded slightly. "Prophetic dreams usually have something to do with heroes." He let his curiosity have a go. "Chaos?"

"A demon implanted within me."

Link sighed and seated himself heavily on his bed. "But not by choice. You keep him in check?"

Vincent eyed Link suspiciously before replying slowly, "Most of the time."

Link gave him a wry grin. "At least you're honest."

"You are quite calm about all this."

Link shrugged. "There's always got to be someone who just doesn't care, right? Why can't that be me? I've got enough to deal with without it."

Vincent nodded, a small smile appearing. "Thank you."

Link grinned and hopped up off the bed. "The sun is shining, thank Farore, and the birds are singing, let's leave." He buckled on his sword and shield, and headed out.

Vincent shook his head, still smiling, and followed him. _'Let's mosey.'_

Fin.

* * *

AN: So... *coughs* This is NOT going to be continued unless I somehow manage to squish it into Stargate...


End file.
